Hotel Room
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: Tall big nose guys busting into the door with his best friend, while annoying and waking up various stars. Jeff looks up fanfiction much to Matt's chagrin and Trips and Shawn bust the door open and have a discussion on Jeff making a cute girl. Cue Edge and his group trying to rain down some action on the Hardy's. Kane comes in and is the voice of reason with Daniel. (bit Hardycest)


"Ugh, Jeff what are you doing? It's 11pm." Matt asked his younger brother who was currently on the internet on his laptop.

"Oh Matty just go back to bed. I'm looking over the fan fictions people wrote about us. Some of these people could be writers!" Jeff exclaimed as he read over another one.

"Or porn writers." Matt mumbled as he closed his eyes.

BAM! The door busts open and appears Triple H with an excited Shawn Michaels by his side. Matt shoots up and Jeff nearly fell off the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING DOWN THERE?!" Edge or Adam yelled all them from his upstairs suite.

"I'll give you 5 dollars to bust through his door and throw water him." Jeff said to Hunter.

"JEFF, don't give them, wait actually guys, go and do it buddies." Matt said to Hunter who was considering doing it.

"As much as we would love that, I don't want to be in a room with angry Canadians. That's the last thing I need right now." Shawn spoke as he sat on the bed with Jeff. Hunter opened their fridge and took out a beer.

"You guys came to take our beer and have your way with Jeff?" Matt laughed as Hunter spat out his beer, Jeff 'Eepped', and Shawn fell out the bed. Matt laughed at their antics and got up to get some cheese puffs.

"I'm appalled Matthew. How dear we take advantage of your baby brother while you're in the room? Unless you two are into that freaky stuff. Which is fine, we don't judge. Okay I am but I don't know about Shawn." Hunter amusingly said to Matt, much to the horror of him and Jeff.

"DON'T CALL ME MATTHEW PAUL!" Matt threw a pillow at his head. Hunter glared at him.

"Why must I be the girl?" Jeff complained. Matt groaned into his pillow, getting cheese fuzz on the pillow.

"Jeffro, please, just stop please." He begged his brother as he happily search on more fan sites.

"He would make a good drag queen, you have to admit." Shawn spoke.

"Maybe we can get some of the girl's makeup and clothes!"

"Oooh! Oooh! And those padded bras and stocking!" Jeff put in his input on how he should dress like a chick.

"I'm sure you can use Shawn's old gear." Matt snickered as Shawn turned red. Hunter was choking on his beer from the snarks from the older Hardy.

"I think he wouldn't be able to fit it." Shawn retorted back, pouting as Hunter ruffled his hair.

"He can so fit!" Jeff responded back at the older male.

"Can not!" Shawn huffed back.

"CAN SO!"

"CANNOT!"

"CAN SO!"

"CANNOT!" Jeff jumps on him and wrestles into the ground. Matt groans as Hunter cheers on his best friend.

BOOM, again the door busts open and shows an angry Adam, Jay, Chris, and an amused Beth.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND BUSTING THE DOOR OPEN?! CAN'T YOU KNOCK FOR ONCE?!" Matt yelled to his fellow wrestlers at the door. Adam went into his face and began to yell at him.

"We are trying to sleep without YOU IDIOTS YELLING ABOUT JEFF MAKING A GOOD WOMEN AND YOUR STUPID CHATTER! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP MATTHEW!" Adam addresses his old friend with venom in his eye.

"Now listen here Adam, you stand away from my brother." Jeff gets in front of Matt, protectively.

"Aw that's cute. Matty has his 'bwaby' brother standing up for him." Jay sneered at the Hardy's.

"Is this some bad high school movie we're reacting, because you guys suck." Hunter stood beside Jeff and staring down Jay. Shawn was in position to Sweet Chin Music somebody and Chris stood in the back with Beth as they watched the madness go down.

Just then, Kane appeared and looked over at the group. He sighed and came into the room with Daniel Bryan not far behind.

"Okay before you guys kill each other, do it in the ring. The last thing Vince needs is his talent killing each other. This isn't "Celebrity Deathmatch", although I wish. Now you (He points to Adam and his group) go back to sleep. And you two (pointing to Hunter and Shawn) go back to your room and stay there. I mean it, and Jeff would look great as a girl. NOW EVERYBODY GO HOME!" Kane bellowed and everybody ran off, except Hunter who was mumbling about "big nosey butt wipe. Ruining the fun for me". Kane and Daniel left after that. Matt sighed in relief as everybody was gone and it was him and Jeff now. Jeff closed the laptop and jumps on Matt's bed.

"Jeff, what are you doing? Go in your own bed." Matt rolled his eyes and wiped off the cheese puff crumbs off the bed.

"But Matty, Shawn sat on it." Jeff went under the covers and started to shake. Matt smacked his brother in the head.

"So, deal with it. Hunter drunk my bear but I'm not crying." Matt said as he tried to get cozy in the hotel bed.

"Please, please, please, please, please Matty let me sleep in the bed?" Jeff did the puppy dog pout and Matt knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine, but don't move too much. You kick in your sleep." Matt said and turned off the lamp.

"Night Jeffro."

"Night Matty."

"Jeff, why the hell is your butt in my crotch?!"

"It gets cold sometimes."

"Just, go to sleep Jeff."

"I love you too Matty!" Jeff kisses his brother on the check and falls asleep.

'I'm getting new friends and room-mates. Maybe Shannon can room with me. But then again I don't want to relive what happen last time me and Jeff had different roommates. Oh well, I'll figure in the morning.'


End file.
